peelfandomcom-20200213-history
JG Tape 13 Mainly Peel October November 1985
Tape ; Name *JG Tape 13 Mainly Peel October November 1985 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1985-10/11 * Tracklisting *Giant Sand: Death, Dying & Channel 5 (album - Valley of Rain) Enigma E-72050-1 22 October 1985 *Yeah Yeah Noh: 'She Said She Said' (LP 'Cutting The Heavenly Lawn Of Greatness...Last Rites For The God Of Love') In Tape 22 October 1985 *The Woodentops: 'Plenty' (session) 22 October 1985 *Cure: Killing An Arab (live) (possibly from Concert (The Cure Live)) Fiction FIXH10 possibly a record *Mike Hart: 'Almost Liverpool Eight' (LP 'Mike Hart Bleeds') Dandelion 22 October 1985 *next section could be 14, 15, 16 or 21st *Terry And Gerry: The Armchair Terrorists Song (album - From Lubbock To Clintwood East) In Tape (album - From Lubbock To Clintwood East) In Tape IT 22 *Farm: Living For Tomorrow (12" - Steps Of Emotion) PA PRA T1 *East Side Kids: Subway Train (7" - Subway Train / Sunday Stranger) Philips 40295 *Microdisney: A Friend With A Big Mouth (album - The Clock Comes Down The Stairs) Rough Trade ROUGH 85 *''writing on inlay changes here'' *Buzzcocks: Fast Cars (session) Andy Kershaw? *Tennessee Ernie Ford: Blackberry Boogie *Jock Purdon: Essington Explosion (v/a album - Heroes) Rock 'N' Dole RDR 2 *Chumbawamba: Fitzwilliam (v/a album - Dig This (A Tribute To The Great Strike)) Forward Sounds International *''Andy Kershaw outro'' *Buzzcocks: Pulsebeat (session) Andy Kershaw? *Impossible Dreamers: August Avenue (7") RCA PB40349 prob 16 October 1985 *That Petrol Emotion: V2 (7") Noiseanoise NAN 1 prob 16 October 1985 *Loudon Wainwright III: A Hard Day On The Planet (session) 16 October 1985 *Dawn Chorus And The Blue Tits: What's Wrong With Me (7" - I'm Going Down) Stiff DAWN 2 prob 16 October 1985 *Brilliant Corners: Rambling Rose (mini-album - Growing Up Absurd) SS20 SS 24 prob 16 October 1985 *Giant Sand: Artists (album - Valley of Rain) Enigma E-72050-1 prob 16 October 1985 *Icicle Works: Reverie Girl (single - Birds Fly (Whisper To A Scream)) Situation Two record, edited out *Loudon Wainwright III: I Wanna Be On MTV (session) 16 October 1985 *Magazine: Rhythm Of Cruelty 20 November 1985 *Half Man Half Biscuit: Do Ye Ken Ted Moult (session) 20 November 1985 *June Brides: One Day (session) 20 November 1985 *Willie Davies & The Legends with Hank Moore's Band: Spunky Onions (album - If It's Not A Hit I'll Eat My Hat) Ace CH154 20 November 1985 *Toxic Shock: The Enemy's Face (12" EP - Just Another Day) Vindaloo YUS 5 20 November 1985 *Upsetter: Surplus (album - The Upsetter Box Set) Trojan PERRY 1 20 November 1985 *Half Man Half Biscuit: Arthur's Farm (session) 20 November 1985 *Half Man Half Biscuit: All I Want For Christmas Is A Dukla Prague Away Kit (session) 20 November 1985 File ;Name *1985-10-xx-11-xx Peel Show JG13 ;Length *1:26:59 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from JG13 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. ;Available *Mooo Category:JG Tapes Category:Mixtape Category:Peel shows Category:1985